Belgrade-The eternal city
by fangirl3121
Summary: This is the story of my OC, Belgrade. I based my story around the stories of absolutely lovely hetaliaprincess (I asked for premision) - check her stories out! The beginning is set a little bit before the start of WWI. English isn't my first language, so please don't juge me.
1. Chapter 1

Belgrade sometimes truly loved her life… But this wasn't one of those moments.

She watched the land over the Danube, the land that belonged to her brother, to Zemun*. They were separated so long that she couldn't even remember how he looked very good. He was always close, just over the river… But she was with Serbia and Zemun was currently part of Austria-Hungary.

She frowned when she thought about Austria-Hungary. Their empire was the reason why she felt unnerving, afterall.

Belgrade knew something was coming. Something big. And she was scared that maybe Serbia will be the one that will start it. She really loved and respected Serbia, and thought of her as both a friend and a sister, but she knew that she was easy to provoke. Not that Belgrade was a lot better, but… She could do something stupid. And that's exactly what they want… Austria, most of all.

She understood why. Austria-Hungary was empire who was as easy to fall to pieces as a house of cards. Just one country has to get independence and the rest will come after.

And Serbia wanted them to be independent so she could get her country of South Slavs.

"Belgrade!", Belgrade knew who that was. She didn't have to look.

"Hello, dear.", she turned around to brown haired girl.

Podgorica looked at Belgrade's tired face. She could see the black circles under her blue eyes, and her black hair- well it wasn't apsolutely horrible, but the bun was tied pretty sloppily, and if she was asked to describe Belgrade, one of the first things she would say is that Belgrade took great effort in her looks, even to the point few people accused her of vanity.

"You look horrible. Have you got any sleep tonight?"

"Not sleeping is perfectly enough for a personification. We are not humans, remember? It's okay. Afterall, I have better things to worry about. Don't tell me you don't see it."

Podgorica looked down for a second, as Belgrade continued speaking, taking out her cigarette out of her purse. "Balkans are like that. They always were. I saw so many wars I can't even remember all of them. I hoped… I hoped, after the independence from Ottoman Empire that maybe there will be a longer period of peace, but, as you know it wasn't like that. Balkan wars happened, but I knew, when they finished, it won't stop. It was calm for a tiny amount of time, like when water goes back before a big wave. And I'm scared this will be truly great wave. And it will start here. I'm scared, Podgorica. No, fucking horrified. I stopped sleeping. Stopped eating. But there is still one thing I can still do."

She turned on the heels of her shoes and started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

Belgrade turned around, with the sad smile on her face.

"To get drunk and recite Edgar Allan Poe at the painting in my room. I would invite you, but sometimes, drinking isn't a team sport."

 ***Zemun is currently a part of Belgrade, but was a separate city until 1934. Then again, 1941. Zemun was separated from Belgrade, becoming the part of the puppet state of Germany, Independent State of Croatia, while Belgrade was under German occupation. Zemun again becomes the part of Belgrade in 1945.**


	2. Chapter 2

About 25 years after that day, Belgrade felt that same unnerving feeling. The Great War passed and things were starting to get normal, maybe even better- Yugoslavia became more than a dream and there was some sort of peace, but there was still scars all over her body. They were thin and almost invisible to see, but they were there.

And now, Belgrade was scared that history was going to repeat itself. She noticed the tension all over the world, and she didn't like it. There was that same feeling before The Great War.

 _But that's impossible… The Great War is called The Great War exactly because there is no way that that amount of sorrow and pain can repeat itself._

Belgrade opened the window and looked into a sky full of stars. She wanted to believe that it's impossible that something horrible as The Great War to happen again… But one of the things she learned in life is that people forget.

She felt a need to lie down on a bed and cry until she can't cry anymore. But she haven't done it, because she could hear the voices downstairs and knew that if she starts to cry someone will hear her. And then everyone will ask her what isn't okay, although everyone knows what isn't okay, and everyone will take care of her, although every single one of them wants to cry as badly as she does.

That's why she just smiled to the mirror-big, flashy, on-top-of-the-world smile-and went to the Serbia's room.

She greeted her with a small smile. "Zdravo, Ivona." (English translation: Hello, Ivona.)

Belgrade smiled at the mention of her human name as she sat on the bed. "What are you doing? I hope I haven't interrupted you or something."

"Actually, it wasn't anything important. Wanted to talk about something?"

Belgrade tapped the place next to her, and Serbia sat beside her.

"Aren't you scared of the fact that people forget so easy?" black haired girl started, her blue eyes looking at her feet on the floor.

"What's up with such deep stuff, Belgrade?"

"Answer me, please."

"Yes, I guess.", Serbia looked at Belgrade with understanding in her hazel eyes. "Belgrade… Are you scared?"

Belgrade let out a small sound of annoyance. "You're saying that like I'm sick just because I'm scared."

"It's perfectly understandable if you are scared-"

"DON'T do that speech on me. I'm not a five year old. I'm actualy _older*_ than you."

"Well physically**… And mentally, if I have to say… Not really."

Belgrade gasped, acting outraged. "Respect your elders, missy!"

They stared at eachother few seconds, blue eyes looking at a hazel ones, and then they burst into a laughter.

Belgrade leaned on the wall. Laughter eventually died, and they just sat there.

"So you are scared, huh?", said Serbia after few minutes, her voice so quiet it was almost impossible to hear.

"Yeah. You?"

Serbia nodded in response.

"I thought so.", said Belgrade with a tired voice. She looked at a brown hair of a women she considered sister although they don't have any genes in common*** and hugged her.

"It will be okay… If something big happens, we will just be neutral. And if something really big happens… Well, we have amazing kick-ass skills to use on all shits who attack us."

Serbia laughed at the last part. "Oh, God, Belgrade, you just know how to put it words…"

"Well, that's me. Master of sophistication."

 **Well, this is the second chapter.** **I forgot to tell it at the beginning, but this story will kinda jump between WW1 and WW2. I got the idea after reading "It" from Stephen King, where it's at the same time told the story of what happened to characters when they are kids and when they are adults.**

 ***Belgrade was found a lot before Serbia existed. "Officialy", it was found by Celts in 3d century BC, but a lot people agree that Belgrade is actually 7000 years old.**

 ****Hetaliaprincess told me that her Serbia has a physical age of 25 years, and my Belgrade is a little bit younger, physically 22 years old.**

 *****As I said, Belgrade is older than Serbia, and had a history of being a part of different countries:**

 **Rome, Byzantine, Bulgaria, Hungary, Serbia, Turkey, Serbia again.**

 **So, I find it logical that Serbia and Belgrade aren't genetically related.**


	3. Chapter 3

**5** **TH** **October 1908. – Austria-Hungary annexed Bosnia and Herzegovina**

Belgrade watched Serbia pace around the room.

"You're giving me headache. Stop it.", she said harshly.

Serbia continued, not paying any attention on her. Belgrade sighed in frustration. She hated when Serbia was in this mood. Never listens to anyone, never speaks to anyone, except when she has sudden outbursts of anger that last about a minute. Belgrade frowned at the broken vase that Serbia broke when she heard the news- Belgrade actually didn't know what the matter was, since Serbia threw the letter in the fire and stubbornly decided to keep her mouth shut.

"It was my favourite vase, you know. It's not like it's important, or anything.", she said in annoyed tone of voice, trying once again to draw Serbia's attention.

Silence

"GOD DAMMIT SERBIA TALK TO ME FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

"Bosnia is annexed.", Serbia said quietly.

Belgrade blinked rapidly in confusion. It wasn't because the Bosnia was annexed- everyone could see it coming, but it was more because Serbia's sudden willingness to talk to her.

She stared at Serbia for few seconds, expecting that she will keep talking, but no…

 _Dear God, do I always have to ask her a million questions before she actually gives me a full answer?_

"So, what happened exactly?

"I have to go see Russia.", Serbia said with the same quiet voice, talking more to herself than to Belgrade.

Well, that send Belgrade over the edge of her patience. She stared at Serbia's back as she was getting out of the room. Belgrade's blue eyes darkened a little bit as she was boiling in rage. She stood up and sprinted through the door.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE! YOU CAN'T EXCEPT _ME_ TO STAY HERE WHILE YOU GO TO RUSSIA AND LEAVE EVERYONE BEHIND, _ALTHOUGH YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS COUNTRY!"_ Belgrade followed Serbia to her room, yelling at her in anger and frustration, her face going red with fury.

"Belgrade, I need you to take my duty until I'm back."

"NO! DO YOU HEAR ME? _No way_! _You're not going to leave me here to mess with this_!"

"You'll do well. You did it before."

"Not in the middle of the absolute madness! And even when it was normal, I wasn't happy with it. I'm A CITY. I will mess something up.", she felt her rage slowly fading away, after the first hit. She knew that soon she will calm herself down.

 _But I don't want to calm myself! I'm right!_

"You are smart. I trust you. It won't be for long anyway-few weeks.. Plus, I'm not leaving you in the middle of the war."

Belgrade closed her eyes. She felt the adrenaline going away, letting her think properly.

 _Yeah, I'm right, she shouldn't leave me to mess with this. But at the same time- I don't want her to do something idiotic and stupid while she is in such a state of anger- and she could do that. I think Russia knows it isn't time for anything yet. And we all know who is the person who can persuade Serbia not to do anything stupid._

"Fine.", she said, carefully watching that her voice still sounds irritated. She didn't want for Serbia to think that she is absolutely fine with this.

Serbia quickly hugged her. "Thank you."

"You better be.", Belgrade muttered in the response.

 **Austria-Hungary's annexation of Bosnia and Herzegovina caused quite the tension.**

 **Serbia's goal was to unite all countries that were the part of the Serbian Empire and where Serbs live in big number, and Bosnia and Herzegovina was one of them.**

 **Great Britain and France were also not pleased with the annexation, since they saw it as a violation of the Treaty of Berlin.**

 **Russia (surprise surprise) was okay with the annexation, they knew about that it will happen eventually and tried to somehow make it good for them. Russia was the one that calmed Serbia and Serbia quickly back down.**


	4. Chapter 4

April 6th, 1941.

Belgrade woke up at the sound of alarm for attacks from the air.

After slight panic which lasted few seconds, she quickly started to put her clothes on…. And then sirens stopped.

She just stood there for few seconds, waiting for sirens to start howling again- but it didn't happen. Belgrade quickly got out of her room, looking for Zemun. They were alone in the house - everyone else had some jobs in other places.

When she finally found him, he was equally confused. "So, what now? It's… 6 o'clock. Should we sleep or get out of the house or what?"

"Well, it seems like it was a drill. Let's just have breakfast.", Belgrade said confidently.

Belgrade smiled at her breakfast. _God_ , she was hungry. As she stuffed her mouth with poached eggs, Zemun suddenly asked. "Do you want to take a walk later?"

"Mmmh -sure. It seems like the weather will be lovely today."

Belgrade smiled. It truly looked like the day will be magnificent. She remembered her talk with Serbia before- when demonstrations against joining the Axis started.

" _This is… really bad", the black haired young woman said slowly._

" _Yes, it is. It could make_ _ **them**_ _to attack us… But don't tell me you don't understand why people don't want that option."_

 _Belgrade frowned. Not much was asked from Yugoslavia was asked, only to let Axis powers to march through the land toward Greece, and to formally join their allies. They didn't even had to send their people to help in war._

 _But then- everyone was aware of what Axis powers were doing, and what they were motivating. Also- Greece. It would be such a betrayal to let them march toward them, especially after he helped Serbia so much in the Great War. He was Serbia's best friend, and Belgrade liked him very much, too, along with Athens, whom she formed a close friendship with._

" _Yes… I understand them."_

Belgrade shook her head, pushing her thoughts away. She did worry a lot in last few months, but her personality is, in core, cheerful. She enjoyed music, nice weather, art, literature… And the fact that her brother wanted to spend the day was making her happy.

And then, she heard bombs.

Her first action was to throw herself on Zemun, protecting him from any eventual falling objects.

And then she felt pain. Horrible, unspeakable pain, as bombs fell down, killing citizens and wrecking houses. She screamed through her teeth as Zemun quickly jumped up and dragged her out of the house. She couldn't take it anymore. Belgrade started screaming as loud as she can, trying to focus on, screaming, trying to hear only that, _herself_ screaming, not everyone else screaming, not children crying, not that, not that…

And then, the horrible thought flew through her brain, as Zemun, also in pain- less then hers, but still great- dragged her, trying to find somewhere safe to hide, although they couldn't hide, because they were that whole city, every house and every human and every animal and every plant, and not everyone can hide…

 _This is just the beginning of the bombing._

That thought woke her up. _What the hell was she doing_? She let her poor brother drag her, not helping in any way, just screaming, and people around her were DYING.

Belgrade started walking, and Zemun let her go. Her black hair was burned at the ends and her whole body was covered in injuries, which healed every second (thanks to her being a city and her quick healing), but the new ones kept coming.

But the view around her was the thing that horrified her the most. There were parts of human bodies, women and children were crying, men yelling, nervous because they can't protect their families, houses were ruined…

Belgrade started screaming curses at the sky, toward the airplanes, enjoying that little and useless act of defiance.

She turned around to find Zemun… But he wasn't there.

She started running, trying to find him, only family that was with her right now. She was running as fast as she could, but he wasn't there.

She was alone. She was alone, hurt, and shaken.

But, of course, there wasn't any time to waste. She had to return home and grab a first aid kit.

There were people she had to help.


	5. Chapter 5

29th June 1918.

Belgrade sighed in relief and quickly went over to Niš.

She invited every city in Serbia was coming on a meeting after what happened in Sarajevo, but she felt special happiness when she saw Niš.

Afterall, he is one of her oldest friends, even though he can be annoying.

She grabbed his hand. "Aleksandre.", she greeted him, using his human name.

He quickly turned around, smiling. "Ah, Ivona… Isn't this a mess, huh?"

Belgrade nodded in response. It really WAS a mess. But her being with Niš calmed her down a little bit. It reminded her of the times when she was little. When they were both little.

 _Belgrade… Or Singidunum, how she was called at the time, was lying in the grass, feeling the sun on her face._

 _She could afford herself to be lazy today. She trained whole day yesterday._

 _She heard some movement and quickly sat up. But it was just Ni_ _š -_ _Navisos._

" _Hi, fairy.", she said with a grin. She loved to tease him about his name- fairy city. He hasn't replied, leaving Singidunum a little bit confused._

" _Hey, what is w-"_

 _He showed his hands which were filled with flowers. "I'm sorry. I wanted to make a flower crown, since I know you like them… But I don't know how.", he said, his voice a little bit embarrassed._

" _The flowers are wonderful. I can make a crown myself. You did well.", she said with a soft smile._

 _That made a boy a little bit better. He knew she haven't lied by her smile. It was hers I'm-proud-of-you smile._

 _He knew all her smiles. The I'm-up-to-something one, the I-haven't-really-been-listening, the melancholic one, the one that made her seem older, the one she put on when she is trying to seem less frightened than she really is… And his favourite one- the mysterious smile._

 _He looked her making the flower crown, completely focused._

 _He wanted more of days like this._

Belgrade lowered her voice. "This is not good at all. It was already bad from the First Moroccan Crisis, and even worse since Bosnia's annexation, but now…"

"Does Serbia know about this meeting?"

"No. I haven't told her."

"Well, you have to admit that Austria was very disrespectful."

Belgrade waved her hand in a I-know-and-now-it-isn't-important-anyway manner and went toward the room where the meeting was supposed to happen, followed by other cities.

She sat down and looked around her.

"We are all aware that yesterday, on the 28th of June, Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria was shot by Gavrilo Princip, Serb from Bosnia. Since our relationship with Austro-Hungarian Empire is… _strained_ , to say at least, there is a great possibility of war. But not like the recent Balkan wars. A lot bigger, bloodier, and… Well, worse. It can be truly horrifying time. And we have to make a plan- that's why we are all here."

 **Sorry, this was very short and I haven't updated in a long time, but I was not in a mood for writing.**

 **Also, little Ni** **š** **definitely had a crush on little Belgrade.**


End file.
